You or the other one
by Remus-Chocolade
Summary: Lousy title, but nevermind. Fred and Angelina went together to the Yule Ball, but what happened between them and why?


**AN: I found the inspiration to what I have been planning on writing for a long time and here it is. None of the characters, places or situations belong to me, they all belong to Rowling and/or Warner Bros.**

Everyone present agreed the Yule Ball was a hit. Well, at least everyone on the dance-floor. Fred and George caught each other's eyes over the shoulders of the girls they were dancing with, the latter inclining his head to the left. Fred followed the line of sight to see Neville stepping on their sister's toes yet again.

"What d'you expect?" he called back to his twin, who now twirled Katie around.

"Not much," George replied as he fitted his arms around the girl again and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as the song ended.

"Time for a drink." Angelina didn't wait for an answer before loosening herself from Fred's hold and headed for a free table. He followed and accepted on of the Butterbeers she had got hold of.

"That was fun," he said airy and leaned back. She kicked off her shoes and sighed. "I don't get you girls, you want to have a great time, but you wear shoes guaranteed to be a pain." He eyed the golden, high-healed sandals for a moment.

"I am having a great time," she argued. "It's just that we've danced a lot."

"And if you'd wore better shoes, you wouldn't have felt a thing," he concluded and took a large gulp.

"So I should have showed up in sneakers?" she asked challenging and placed one ankle over her knee to rub the sole of her foot.

"I wouldn't mind," he said and they grinned at each other. "Come here, I'll do that for you." She didn't argue, instead scootched the chair closer and placed her foot in her lap.

"You just don't like that they almost make me taller than you," she teased as he massaged her foot, making her whole body relax.

"Well, you're not a midget as it is," he said and drove both thumbs against her sole, making her moan slightly.

"Maybe you should have high heals, even things out a bit?" She raised her eyebrows and he shook his head in a humoured way.

"Like I could afford that," he said with a mock-snort. "These aren't new, they're Charlie's old ones." He nodded towards the black, shining shoes. "And the bugger apparently have no big toes."

"Squeezing?" she asked with a sympathetic look that slowly morphed into a smirk.

"A bit. George have Bill's old and he said they were tight as – well, maybe I shouldn't quote him on that," Fred decided, bringing up the presumed tightness of the Transfiguration teachers vagina wasn't the most romantic he could do. On a second note, he wasn't going for that sappy, lovey-dovey gouge anyway.

"So Bill have smaller feet than all of you? I'd never imagined," she said as she lifted down her foot from his lap only to put the other there. He kept working her without thinking of it.

"No, just narrower," Fred said and let his eyes run around the room. "Ginny had a very appropriate description of Ron's dress robes, 'ghastly!'"

"Uh-hum," she muttered as his fingers stroke between her toes. "Yeah, poor guy, I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that."

"Me neither, that's why me and Georgie decided to see how good we are at transfiguration," he said and snickered. Thanks to a few spells their robes looked at least to be clean and made in the last century, even if it wasn't top fashion.

"You did a good job," she concluded as his hands almost fell still.

"Say, Johnson, I never knew you were such a fan of the Chudley Cannons!" His face had broken out in an enormous grin and she followed his gaze to see it going under her dress.

"Frederick Weasley!" she screamed as she got to her feet and started hitting him with her fists, making him hold up his arms in defence.

"Sorry, sorry," he gasped between laughter-roars, it was always fun to get a friend worked up. She straightened up, trying to keep herself above his level and ran a hand carefully over her braids.

"If you must know, they were the only ones fitting to this dress," she said and crossed her arms. He nodded and without warning pulled her down on his lap, fitting one hand around her back and stroking one over the orange skirt of the halterneck-dress.

"Loosen up again before you start reminding me of McGonagall," he advised and she took a deep breath.

"You're a dirty mutt, Weasley," she muttered, but her smile deceived her.

"Yeah, I know." He snickered and she drove her forehead to his hard enough to make him yelp. "What was that for?"

"Did it have to be for a reason?" she asked and giggled. He raised an eyebrow, she didn't giggle often.

"You just wanted to give me a concussion for the laughs of it?"

"Pretty much," she retorted. "And it's not like I didn't feel it."

"So two concussions for the price of one," he said and brought his face a bit closer to hers. She swallowed and turned away to see George and Katie taking the two still free seats at their table.

"Having a good time?" Katie asked them and placed her elbows on the table.

"Yeah, except my shoes were trying to murder me," Angelina answered as she got off Fred's lap, to his slight disappointment.

"Pretty much the same with us," Katie said and reached for an unopened bottle at the middle of the table.

"Remind me to kill Mum for sending me Bill's shoes," George said as he undid the laces.

"You can have Charlie's if you want, they're not any better," Fred said absently as his twin placed his feet on the table, showing off a pair of greying socks.

"Ew," Katie exclaimed and tried pushing his feet down again. "Get those stinking trotters off there!"

"Stinking?" George asked. "They're not stinking!"

"Yes, they are! When was the last time you changed socks?" She covered her nose with her hand and leaned away.

"Tuesday, I think, last week," he retorted with a smirk, making Angelina smile.

"You disgust me," she muttered as Fred got up to face his date, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I'm kidding," George told Katie, but Fred didn't listen to them any more.

"Say, we shouldn't get out of here?" he asked Angelina in a low voice and slowly met her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Nah, get some fresh air, less noise," he said and shrugged.

"Fred Weasley, did you just complain about noise?" she said and snickered.

"Yeah, maybe I want to have things a bit more private," he said with twinkling eyes. She contemplated it for a moment, on one side she wanted to chat with George and Katie and maybe a few others, but nodded to him in the end.

"Watch my shoes," she said to Katie as she linked arms with Fred.

"I've already seen them, they're gorgeous," Katie called teasingly after them as they headed out of the Great Hall. She was led through the Entrance Hall, enjoying the feel of the cold stone floor to her burning feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a minute when he had taken her down an empty corridor.

"Dunno," he answered. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Dunno," she said and shrugged. "This was your idea."

"Then what about in here?" he suggested and pushed open the door to an empty classroom. She accepted and followed him in.

"So..." she said and leaned against a desk.

"So... Chudley Cannons?" He grinned at her from across the room.

"Got them for my birthday from a cousin," she said. "Lousy team, I know."

"They're not that bad," he said as he moved closer to her. "I think they had a tie about fifteen years ago." They both laughed for a moment, it shouldn't be legal for a team to lose as much as the Cannons did.

"I don't usually wear them, but I had to have something that wouldn't show through," she told him. "And can we please talk about something other than my knickers now?"

"Like what?" he asked and stepped all the way over to her.

"Like..." She sighed, if she suggested Quidditch they would soon enough be back at her underwear, she didn't want to talk about school and pranks were the last option of common subjects among the two of them. "How are the product-testing going?"

"Pretty good," he said and nodded, leaning one hand beside hers and let his eyes feast on her full lips in the dull light. "Been having some problems with side-effects, but I think we just have to think what might happen before we begin brewing." He was babbling nonsense, his real interests right now was to gaze downwards without her noticing.

"You'll get it right soon," she said and tried catching his eyes with her own. "Can I ask what you're working on?"

"You can ask, but you won't find out before we start selling," he answered and had to look up in her face again.

"You'll be loaded rich in no time," she mused.

"Yeah, we'll even make Bill jealous," he said and smiled, overdoing their brothers were a silent pact the twins had agreed on long ago, sometimes before they stopped being 'the baby brothers of the former Head Boy' or 'brothers of the Quidditch Captain' and started being 'the trouble-making Weasley-twins'.

"Yeah, how is he?" Angelina asked, even if she barely knew the oldest of the brothers, she now grasped at every subject that may save them from awkward silence.

"Good, as far as I know," Fred answered and she slowly crept up to sit at the desk. "He's happy in Egypt, but Mum still moans about his long hair, earring, clothes and dangerous job, in that order."

"He's not the only with a dangerous job," she said and leaned back on her palms.

"No, Charlie too," Fred said, looking for ways to direct the conversation away from his family.

"I kinda get both sides, she wants him to be safe, while he have to live his own life. Charlie's made to work outdoors," she said, even if she didn't knew him either she had gone to school with him for two years and observed he was hardly ever in the common room.

"Hey, Angelina, I've been meaning to ask you something," Fred said, settling on a more hands-on approach.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows and he almost took a running start to press his lips to hers, placing one hand at the back of her head. She was taken aback, but returned the kiss and traced her fingers up his arm, settling her palm on his shoulder. He ended it just as abruptly as he began and looked deep into her dark eyes.

"D'you want more of that?" He almost spat the question, but she smiled before nodding slowly. He leaned in again, this time slower, and began kissing her softer. She straightened up, pushing him back a fracture before resting her arms around his neck. He caressed her sides as she played with the hair at the back of his head before moving one hand to stroke over his chest. He took it as an invitation and slid his hand over her breast, smiling into her mouth and she pulled back.

"Fred," she whispered, their faces still just inches apart. His eyes looked mostly brown now, but she knew they could just as easily go for green or blue in a better lighted room.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, beginning to fear he had done something wrong.

"You want more of that?" She grinned and the hand on his chest ventured to his back to pull him with her as she laid down, their lips meeting again. He let his hand experience the feel of her firm breast before he was suddenly aware her knees weren't pushing into his thighs any more, she had parted her legs.

His tongue went over her lips before he slowly slid it into her mouth, feeling her tongue meet it. Their bodies continued to rub against each other, both of them enjoying it greatly. After several minutes she turned her head to the side, breaking their kiss and trailing his lips to her cheek. He swallowed hard before standing up.

"It's warm in here," he stated and slipped off the long, dark blue jacket of his robes he hadn't bothered buttoning up at all. She nodded and looked up at him as her hands went around his hips and stroke at his butt. "Angelina, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Exploring," she answered simply and squeezed.

"Well, all the fun is in the front," he said and sighed as one of her hands cupped at his crotch.

"You mean here?" she said and rubbed, feeling how exited their snogging had made him. He let out a heavy breath and placed a hand to each of her breasts.

"And here." He knew he stared, but couldn't keep himself from doing it as he felt the strutting nipples to his palms. "Tell me, Cannons-bra too?"

"No bra at all, mister," she shot back and moved her hand up to his side.

"Really?" he said nonchalantly as his fingers went up along the strap around her neck to undo the clasp. She didn't object and he slowly laid the clothing down, revealing her breasts. Again he was staring. She took revenge by opening a few of the buttons on his white shirt, pushing it aside to see his muscular and freckled chest. Who knew Quidditch could do so much for a body?

She took the initiative to the next kiss, pressing their torsos together and making him laugh into her mouth. He got off and hugged her instead.

"What?" she snapped.

"You made me want to do this." His lips began on her collarbone, but traced down and he soon had her nipple in his mouth, massaging the breast in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he looked up at her, letting go of the dark nipple.

"I – nothing." For once Fred was victim to the notorious Weasley-blush and he got up to face her again. "I just thought – I mean – never mind."

"It was like having the world's biggest baby stuck to my tit," she informed him and he grew beet-red. "But it could've been worse." Her hand went to the front of his trousers again and he relaxed.

Her strong fingers found the belt-buckle and opened it, he let her do it as she also opened his trousers and they fell to the floor, making her gasp.

"Oh, Merlin..." She was too stunned to say anything more.

"That impressive?" he asked and chuckled.

"You have purple underwear. Bring purple underwear." She broke out in laughter, his briefs were the exact shade of the heliotrope-flowers in her mother's garden. He joined in, it did seem like a big joke, but he knew he had the choice between ridiculous colours or his name written on it if he wanted to keep his own underwear at home, his mother had no other ways of distinguishing them in the laundry.

"And you have orange, seems like we make a good couple," he said, still grinning. She closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled up at him and stroke her palm to his erection through the fabric. He placed his lips to her forehead and leaned a bit over her, enjoying the sensation. Without warning her mouth was at his neck, gently sucking and allowing him better access to caress her. His hand went over her breast, down her side to her hip and slid between her legs, making her jerk in surprise.

"Fred?" she asked into his throat.

"Yeah?" He didn't even dare to move his fingers, he couldn't be hurting her and he liked the warmth from her thighs.

"What are we doing?" Her voice was barely level and she stared at his Adam's apple.

"Having fun?" He retracted a bit to see her face. "Don't you want to any more?"

"Yes, I do." She pressed a kiss to his lips, her usual confidence back. "Just making sure."

Her kisses trailed down his chin and neck as he pulled the high-split skirt up and ran his fingers over her knickers, making her moan. She pulled at the waist-band of his briefs and he reached with his free hand to help her release his erection. Slowly she allowed her eyes to go downwards until she saw his hard cock surrounded by dark red curls and fisted her hand around the base, letting it run over the entire length, her fingers gathering moist from the tip.

He took half a step back and pulled her to her feet before looking her in the eyes and began tugging her dress down. His eyes were almost manic and she placed a hand to his chest, making him stop.

"It's clasps in the back," she informed him and his fingers quickly and clumsily searched them out and opened them. Once he had got off the dress he took hold of the edge of her knickers. She let him take them off before seating herself on the desk again. He threw himself over her, pinning her down with a kiss she returned gladly as their fingers sought arms, hips, necks and shoulders. The awareness of how close they were beat anything they had ever felt before.

"Angelina?" He stopped for a moment to look into her eyes. "You want this?"

"Yeah. You?" She smiled up at him, both their breaths shallow.

"Take a guess." He pushed up against her and they both moaned slightly.

"Okay," she breathed. He grinned and reach down to find the entrance with his finger first, stroking for almost a minute before making any progress.

"I could have use for the Marauders' map down here," he said with a snicker. "There?"

"Yeah, there," she whispered and furrowed her brows a bit as he pushed his finger further into her.

"I'm not gonna fit into there," he muttered.

"Excuse me, but you're not that big," she said.

"I'm pretty normal, I believe, even a bit above average." He had seen the other guys in the showers enough times to estimate he was neither strangely big nor small and pushed his tip to the hole he had expanded a bit, making her raise her legs to put them around his waist. "Well, that made things a whole lot easier."

He entered her fully and she gasped, partly in pain and partly in pleasure. It felt good to have him so close, at the same time she realised she was fully exposed to him, she had no secrets and he was in control. He began thrusting and she responded a bit to his movement.

It wasn't long before he was panting and placed a hasty kiss to her lips, leaning over her and loving each second. She stared at his red hair and concentrated on breathing. He intensified and groaned, cupping her breast in his hand again and making her moan. A tuneless humming started in his throat and she furrowed her brows slightly as it grew louder.

She laid there, stark naked and let him work her, but it was first the moment she forgot all the details she could enjoy it. They were just two bodies, having fun.

He went deeper and harder, making her wince a fracture. Without much warning he ejaculated and fell still, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," he breathed in her ear before propped himself up on an elbow to kiss her lightly. "Good for you?"

"Yeah," she answered, not sure what was bothering her. He slowly stood up, running his eyes over her body, the round breasts, the defined line of her waist and the nest of black curls between her legs.

"Maybe we should get back," he said quietly as he got his pants and trousers properly on again. She sat up and sighed as he bent down to pick up her knickers and dress. She accepted it silently and stood up to get dressed, it was no use being shy now. He helped her with the clasps, but neither of them said anything before she was clothed and they faced each other again.

"Fred?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" he asked, offering his jacket to her and she took it.

"Thanks, but that wasn't what..." She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Thanks for a lovely evening," he said for her and she nodded. "My pleasure."

"We should get back," she muttered and headed for the door. He caught up with her and placed his arm around her as they went back to the Entrance Hall, just catching George and Katie.

"Hi, where did you two disappear to?" George asked at once and surveyed the couple.

"Just went for a walk," she answered and shot him a quick smile.

"Nothing happened?" Katie asked concerned. "You look a little –"

"I'm fine," Angelina insisted and freed herself from Fred's hold.

"Well, I think the party's officially over," George said and sighed. "The band's packing up, Snape came dragging a couple of half-dressed Hufflepuffs in from the cold, my feet aren't hurting as bad..." He gestured to the shoes he was carrying and Katie remembered to hand over the sandals to Angelina.

"It was a great night," Katie summoned up.

"Would been better if I didn't end up dancing with my sister," George said and made a face.

"That was one dance and only because I had promised Lee to try. Besides, you could have danced with Alicia or any of the other girls," Katie pointed out. "Or even sat it out."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed it off with.

"I think someone needs a cookie," Fred teased his twin, who then stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm too tired to go down to the kitchens," George wailed.

"Man, suck it up!" Angelina told him with a giggle. Fred turned to her again, she had just giggled twice in one evening, Hell must surely be freezing over.

"Or we could just call a house-elf, you know," Fred pointed out, making George's pout change to a grin.

"Yeah, those little guys worship us as it is, so why not," he said and skipped up a couple of the marble steps before half-turning to them with a deep bow. "My ladies."

"Between ten and fifteen Butterbeers," Katie put in as an explanation for Angelina's puzzled expression towards George. She grinned as she went after him and took his arm, both carrying themselves with over-done postures and prissy looks.

"Why, that _is_ a lovely dress," George said in a fashion adopted from Nearly-Headless Nick as they went upwards, almost making her crack up. Katie and Fred followed after them, chatting quietly.

"Had a good time?" she asked when nothing else came to mind.

"Yeah, just wish I could've danced more with you," he said. "You really ripped it up there. But next time, let the bloke lead, okay?"

"I let the bloke lead! And what makes you think it'll be a next time?" She took in his profile and almost forgot to jump a trick-step.

"There's always some social gathering," he said airy as they reached the portrait hole and climbed in after the last couple. Once inside they silently agreed to go talk to the redhead by the fire.

"Hi Ginny," Angelina said and seated herself on the arm of the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but my toes are bruised," Ginny answered and shrugged. "Anyway I'm better off than Ron and Hermione, they had a huge fight and now she's up in her dorm, probably crying her eyes out."

"If your feet hurts, ask Fred to massage them, he's great at it," Angelina suggested.

"No, I'm going to bed any minute now," Ginny said and shook her head. "I'm done for it."

"Welcome to the club," George said as Fred and Katie joined them. After quickly swapping stories of how the night had been, most of them dubbing it fun, great and fantastic, they parted at the staircases to the dormitories. The twins dragged themselves up to their respective beds and George fell over, face down, on his.

"Night to you too," Fred said as he kicked off his shoes and remembered Angelina still had his jacket.

"Mfffpm phmmp mhhfffp?" came from George's side of the room and Fred flopped down beside him.

"Come again?" Fred laid down and stretched.

"What happened between you and Angie?" George asked when he emerged from the pillow.

"We're alone now, right?" Fred asked, as he suspected he would be in for a beating if he let the whole dorm know.

"Yeah, Merlin knows where the rest have buggered off to," George said as he turned to lay on his back.

"Ah, not much, but you know, what's a shag between friends?" Fred said, his face barely able to contain his grin. George sat bolt up and stared at him.

"You didn't! You shagged her?" His mouth fell open as Fred nodded. "Why? You're just friends, you went as friends, I didn't see you kissing, why you asked her at all is a mystery to me. Why?"

"I was hard, she was wet, even you should be able to figure out that equation," Fred said and shrugged. "So, biscuits?"

"Fuck the biscuits! You slept with Angelina!" George's eyes bulged out.

"Well, we didn't have time to actually sleep," Fred pointed out. "Anyway, you said your shoes were tight, that was nothing to her cunt, I could hardly get my finger in there at first."

"Then just imagine how McGonagall is, she looks like she haven't ever got anything." They both shuddered at the thought.

"Looks like I beat you to the finishing line, little brother," Fred said and snickered as George frowned. "Yes, you are officially the younger since I'm now a man."

"So shagging your friend makes you a man?" George asked.

"Per my definition, yes." Fred fitted his hand better under his head, the night had been great.

"But she's our friend," George said dumbly as he laid down again.

"How drunk are you? Yes, she is our friend, a very sexy friend if I must say so myself, but she's not my girlfriend."

"Sure you're not the one who's drunk? You don't just shag your friend," George muttered. "With the rumours going with you two already, imagine if this gets out."

"Screw the rumours," Fred said and got up. "It was great, and not just being inside her, but to feel her to my entire body, her firm tits... You should try it."

"I'm not going for my brother's left-overs," George said flatly and sat up with his back against the headboard.

"I wasn't saying that, you could try with Katie, you two seemed to have fun tonight." Fred found his own bed and sprawled out.

"We didn't even go together, but I couldn't very well dance with myself," George said and fitted his pillow behind his back.

"Or you could pretend to be me, I think she wanted more," Fred said and snickered. "You should have heard and seen her, she was wild."

"That's even more disturbing," George said and shook his head. "She would have seen it was me after a short while anyway."

"Then she should be drunk," Fred concluded. "But seriously, you should get laid."

"No," George said, that Angelina and Fred had sex would not control his life.

"Come on, you owe yourself it," Fred said. "It's so much better than wanking."

"Thanks for the offer, but my fist isn't that bad," George said, fiddling with a loose thread in the bedspread.

"You... What's with you now?" Fred furrowed his brow while staring up in the canopy of the four-poster.

"Nothing," George sighed.

"It's not like I'm terribly early," Fred said and propped himself up on his elbows. "Bill was only fourteen the first time he did it, and that's Ron's age now."

"I know," George said, still pulling at the thread. Since listening at doors was nothing new for them they always had a good idea of who did what when.

"So you'll honestly rather stick to your fist than a nice, tight girl?" Fred asked.

"Yup."

"That's crazy, you'd end up an old spinster."

"Women become spinsters, men are bachelors," George informed him.

"Old bachelor, then. You and Percy could move in together and buy a load of kneazles."

"Go play with a basilisk," George muttered as Fred laid down again and they were quite for a short while.

"Her tit tasted kinda sweet, like warm milk or something."

"Oh?" George got up to get undressed.

"Yeah, but she didn't like it when I sucked it. Go figure."

"Good to know," George muttered as he crawled in between the sheets.

"But what she did like was when I worked her with my finger. Man, she was tight," Fred said as he too got up to wrench off his clothes.

"You've said that," George pointed out as he beat the pillow into a more comfortable shape. "You didn't hurt her?"

"No, of course not," Fred said and peeled off his socks.

"I've just heard it can hurt for girls the first time and if her cunt was as small as you say, it had to be her first, right?" George rolled over on his side and buried one hand under it.

"Don't think it hurt her. She didn't say anything," Fred said and laid down again. "Of all people, Angelina would say something if it hurt."

"Yeah, she would," George agreed, doubting he would sleep now his body was so tense. "You're sure you aren't a couple now?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Fred said in a tired tone. "It was just a shag. A damn good one too. You know that habit we have of humming –"

"'We'? What you mean by 'we'?" George sat up again to see his brother's face through the dark.

"Come off it, the bathroom-door isn't soundproof," Fred said and turned to his side. "Anyway, I told myself I wouldn't do it, but still... Couldn't help it, she was just great, but I think she started to wonder why I was doing it."

"Fred?" George said sharply.

"Yeah?"

"Good night." Too much information had been shared already and they were both tired enough to fall asleep within five minutes.

In the dormitory of the sixth year girls Angelina let the tears hit her pillow soundlessly, she had made a huge mistake, it hadn't been with the right one.

**AN: I hope I managed to drop enough hints along the way and write the characters reasonably good. And you know, guys will be guys no matter what.**


End file.
